


Danger Fluff!

by AikoIsari



Series: Odds and Ends (Digimon) [38]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Story (Video Games)
Genre: Blind Character, F/F, F/M, Humor, Multi, OT3, Post-Canon, Threesome, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 22:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7549480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Sayo should not have a camera. Litton/Sayo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger Fluff!

"Sayo, I can hear the shutter." Or the beep, whichever.

"I know!"

Smug as ever with this stuff. "I don't need to see to know what you're doing."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

A huff. " _Maybe_ I don't want to be on video."

"Well, _you_ won't let me take a picture."

Heat rising on her face. "Maybe I don't like having my picture taken."

"How else will dad get to meet you if you avoid him?"

Damn it. That was a good point. Litton hated when she had those. "I, I can do a video call." Audio call, whatever it was called.

"But you don't want to. _Ever_." Pouting worthy of a cat, not a rabbit.

Well, that was true. Still. "You're not helping, Sayo."

The beep of the digital video camera paused them both for half a second. "I thought you _liked it_ when I didn't help."

Copper cheeks turned almost the color of bronze. "Y-You just said that on camera!"

"Mmhm." Freaking pleased sounding little brat. Why did she like her and Koh at the same time? It was so inconvenient.

Sayo snapped a picture when she wasn't paying attention. "Damn it!" Litton lunged and failed to reach the camera. "Is it too much for you to ask me?"

"Yes." The innocent tone made it worse, almost. Litton huffed and scowled. Freaking tsundere, fast rabbit.

"I'm gonna train Koh to kick your ass," she promised, earning Sayo's delighted laughter.

"Yeah, good luck with that."

Litton squared her shoulders, preparing to pounce. "Is that arrogance I hear?" She crept forward, hearing Sayo thump back onto the bed. "Do I hear a hint of 'I am better than you' in your voice?" She moved closer to the sound of Sayo's laughter. "I am your superior."

"I'm not a Light Fang," she countered. "You're Koh's superior."

Litton made it closer. "You'd still have to obey me in an emergency." She would not be able to see the blinking red dot of the camera, or the flush rising uncomfortably on Sayo's face. She could at least guess at the second. "You'd have to obey if the chiefs said so."

"They'd have to tell me three times."

"One for each pinch to your butt."

"Don't you dare."

She had made it forward and grabbed hold of her in a tickle hug. Sayo shrieked out laughter, which would have hurt her ears if she didn't want the sound so badly.

"Hehe, gotcha! I gotcha! Put it down! Put down the camera!"

"No, not yet, nononono~" She yelped. "Lemme turn it off first!"

"Hurry or I'll break it!"

"Don't you dare, Li!"

They rolled, Sayo's fingers pressing the buttons and then it thumped onto the covers, forgotten as, with the camera out of the way, Litton had successfully managed to pin the girl and proceed to tickle her stomach. She laughed until she could barely breathe and then they were kissing. Like they did in alcoves, on this bed, when Koh was around, often.

"Now are you gonna stop with the camera?"

Sayo smiled again, catlike and daring, the daring that made her the savior of CITY. "Make me."

"Happy to."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was fun. Don't ask what it is because i dunno. Just fun.
> 
> Challenges: Digimon Manga/Game Non Flash Bingo 354 - prompt: record, Ultimate Sleuth Challenge 1.3 - write a story of over half-dialogue, Diversity Writing Challenge: Write a fic where its over half dialogue (Seven is supposed to be B64, oops.)


End file.
